Ad Lucem
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: The very same night Sasuke had left her on a bench, her whole life was thrown upside down. "My leaving hurt you", he scoffed and she shook her head with a sigh, "You'll never learn, it was nothing about you. Shut up and let me tell my story". SasuSaku
1. Close your eyes

_**Ad Lucem**_

Summary: The very same night Sasuke had left her on a bench, her whole life was thrown upside down. "My leaving hurt you", she shook her head with a sigh, "You'll never learn, it was nothing about you. Shut up and let me tell my story".

Rated: M (**Explicit content ahead)**

Couples: **SasuSaku **(Other included)

Disclamer: Naruto does not belong to me, So no nagging. Beware of Spoilers!

The smiles had gone away, the everlasting grin had seemed to disappear over time and now all he had was a broken arm and a hole were his heart should have been.

But he was _dangerous_.

He was a _traitor._

He was _not _supposed to be received with hugs and laughs and smiles.

Yet, he never expected to _miss_ those days in which Team 7 seemed to be his family and Sakura a mere annoyance. He did not expect to glance that bench while he was being escorted to meet his fate.

Life is an ever ending chance at possibilities, is it? Then why the hell does he keep repeating the same ones, and screwing up in catastrophic measures?

**He is Sasuke Uchiha.**

The blood dropped slowly down his arm, and the red eyes he was sporting did not seem to scare the men watching him, they were dogs. Darn dogs who felt superior to him, an Uchiha. No one was superior to him, not even the people beside him who called their selves his teammates.

Damn pest, she was. If only Karin had not screeched at some passing Anbu, they would not have been discovered, and in the current state he was, he did not even desire to look at her. She was dead to him. They all were.

He was in Konoha, he knew that much of it. But he had not seen a mere ray of sunlight in the, what was it now? Maybe 2 weeks locked up in this damn hole. He had not been out these walls for what seemed too long, and yet he never imagined he would miss a granted thing such as sunlight.

He narrowed his eyes at the smirking man behind the glass, those damn men were not aware that he could hear them, nor that he could see them. They would all pay for this, and damn it. His head was killing him, the cavities behind his eyeballs throbbing with intense pain.

He closed his eyes, shutting off the whining of Karin, the humming of Juugo and Suigetsu's mumbling. He concentrated on what the guards were talking about but only some incoherent mumbles were deciphered by his genius mind and it irked him to no end.

It was fucking annoying and yet, nothing was getting through. The seals he had heard of must have been working alright, and he cursed them all once more.

He could imagine what Team Seven's reaction would be. Naruto would probably try to spite him into another lost battle and Kakashi would probably just shake his head but nevertheless do nothing more. Sakura, her reaction, the one in his mind was the one that angered him the most.

He could see her, her long pink hair, bright and naïve doe-like, green eyes. He couldn't remember what tone they were and it bothered him to an extent. He knew he shouldn't have cared, but he remembered the other ones. He growled to himself, shaking that particular thought off his mind.

He saw her weeping, and trying to hug him, he also saw himself frowning and keeping his distance. She was pathetic and weak she always had been and will be. And it angered him due to all these years, and in spite of all, he occasionally thought of her. Of them. Of what could've been.

He shook the annoying thoughts out of his ehad the moment another ANBU interrogator walked in, funny how that was all that came to his mind as he thought of them: Annoying.

She yawned for the nth time that day, it was not that she was tired. Honestly, she was used to getting scarce hours of sleep. It was the frustration of the day, she had been trying to get an unwilling ANBU to taking a medical exam from 1:38 am to 4 am. He was a damn stubborn one but she finished it with a smile.

"Neji, we're done. _Finally_" she added in a mumble and the uptight Captain did not waste time in putting his shirt on, followed by the always-present vest. It was kind of relieving to know he was in top condition. The man smirked at her flushed face, he must have thought it was his shirtless state that had caused her the reddening state.

'_I wish she would just give me some sign. It's infuriating to wait to try to pick up any signal from her.'_

She refrained herself from answering back, because honestly, she was used to it now. Sure, sometimes it got her off guard but she always kept her cool. It was what time and training had taught her, and it had worked. She took a deep intake of air, and turned to face the waiting friend, "Neji, you should go get some rest. I know you are tired", and she knew that because he had thought so a few minutes ago.

She knew she was a freak, but she had accepted herself years ago. She sometimes wondered how her friends would react if they knew of her little secret. She lost track of time and before she knew it, Neji was looking at her with that look, the one that read _What-the-hell-are-you-thinking-about-so-damn-much-woman!_. She knew he hated to be ignored, but that was him alright.

She smiled at him in an apology and touched his shoulder in a sweet gesture of friendship, there it was, the almost non-visible widening of the eyes. She really liked him, but she was not sure how much yet.

She smiled sadly to herself after he left, how to know? She knew for certain she was over the Uchiha Jr. She loved Naruto as a brother, and she had been liking Neji for a while now, but she did not want to spoil the friendship they had gained over the years.

She sighed as she turned the radio on, her office needed a change of atmosphere, and the music would do it just right. She laughed at the picture beside her heavy medical books, it was of Team Kakashi and she still remembered the day the picture was taken. It had been hilarious of Sai to point out Yamato's "creepy" smile.

She loved those guys, and they knew it. She took her eyes off the picture, and took one of the heavily encrypted scrolls she kept stashed in her food drawer, because honestly who would expect to find an S-ranked Scroll hidden in a drawer with plum bars and other non-delicious snacks? (**A.N**. Yeah, I might have to do that too).

A few mumbles and raised eyebrows later, she thought she had it down, at least the theorical part but the practice would have to be done later, she could sense a male B.O.- that's what her boys and her called the Black Ops- coming.

She closed her eyes, yes, he was a male and judging by ETA, he was 4.69830 seconds away from barging into her office, she sighed and waited… the police but reclutant knock was there, which she smiled at, an invitation was not needed, the man would have torn to door open with his bare hands if needed to.

"Haruno-san, your presence is needed at the caves, As soon as Possible", and with that, the henge disappeared. She rose from her seat, and when her window was opened by a very familiar boy, she pretended to be busy handling some papers, (she had sensed him a minute ago). She smiled inwardly, he would never learn.

He tiptoed towards her back, his intentions clear. He wanted to pounce on her, and he was about to do it, with that smug smile on his petite frame. This was rich coming from the girl whose height was 5'4".

Just as his feet were leaving the ground, she spun in a speed that made the boy lose his grin still airborne, and there it was, her arms waiting for him. As always, Sanyu laughed and she giggled. He was too cute and she loved him with every single part of her body, soul and brain.

"Sany-kun, you know better than surprising me that way!" she said with the voice one would usually have used as if talking to a baby, which he was not far from. Sanyu Haruno, her baby brother, whom was only 6 years old, and herself being much older, took responsibility of taking care of him.

Their mother and their father had given her the little gift of this ball of energy six years ago, and two years ago, their father had died as a victim of a civil war nearby Konoha, Their mother following shortly after due to her deteriorating health.

She opened her eyes wide at the sudden alarm in her head, "Sany-kun, I must go, but why don't you go visit Tsunade-shishou at her office, remember to knock!" she reminded him, and he didn't need to be told twice as he ran away with his laughs echoing in her suddenly cold office.

She watched him go, and when she made sure he was alright, made the seals and not 2 seconds later, in the place where she stood now laid a breeze and a single cherry blossom flower. She appeared in the very busy main avenue of Konoha, and jumped towards the rooftops of the colorful homes of her town.

_Her speed is remarkable_, she heard here and there, but the only thing that came out her modest mind was the single order she was given. It was obviously important, and she mustn't be late. And with that, her speed doubled with chakra infused feet.

Before she knew it, she was 02.7472 minutes away from the destination and she made the signs with her long and thin fingers, the movements in blurs. And with a single breeze, she was gone and into the underground caves that held a single purpose, being the worst torture destination in Fire Country.

The blood dripped down his mouth but the smirk remained, he knew it pissed them off and he kept doing it. The pain of their torture was nothing compared to previous events, Morino Ibiki was getting tired of this, and he knew it too.

He had told them nothing, and if anything slipped out, it was well practiced lies. He was stronger than that, he would not fall into their traps. Team Taka remained by his side, if not bleeding too, with grave lacerations- ones that would need a double cero number of stitches.

The door to the cabin that monitored them opened, he heard the creeking sound but he paid no attention until the cleverly hidden speakers screeched, a monotine voice coming out of them, "Ibiki-san, you may exit the room. Other interrogator will proceed."

If he had not been himself, and if he had not lived what he had for most of his life, he would have thought that Ibiki's smiling face was the most horrible sight ever, but now he just glared. The only warning that was given before the door opened and he left the room was, "You won't be able to handle this, boy".

It was quiet for about a minute, a dreadful minute in which he spent his time doing something productive- meaning glaring at the glassy window. The light steps echoed and then he heard it, the giggles. His head snapped to the left so quickly he thought he might've gotten a whiplash.

There, in a pair of green shorts, combat boots and a red tank, was his ex-teammate.


	2. Bitting Your Own Tongue

_**Ad Lucem**_

Summary: The very same night Sasuke had left her on a bench, her whole life was thrown upside down. "My leaving hurt you", she shook her head with a sigh, "You'll never learn, it was nothing about you. Shut up and let me tell my story".

Rated: M (**Explicit content ahead)**

Couples: **SasuSaku **(Other included)

Disclamer: Naruto does not belong to me, So no nagging. Beware of Spoilers!

* * *

He blinked and she smiled, the blood was still dripping down his chin, and suddenly his whole body seemed to weight triple his usual weigh.

She nodded to the man beside her, and a folder was given into her small and delicate hands. She was still the girl who took her appearance over her safety? Who would say. He snorted inwardly, all he wanted to do was decapitate the nin who had treated him like scum, was that much? No. they deserved much more, but he did not desire for Sakura to be traumatized for the rest of her life.

But the thought of her being there, at the very moment she was, seemed surreal. Maybe it was a hallucination caused by drugs? Was he under some sort of sick genjutsu? He shook his head inwardly once more and tried to provoke a dreadful glare, which only seemed to work on the young nin beside her.

"Well, I was not told It would be you, funny how things work out" and she smiled warmly, almost making him believe she didn't. But that would be impossible, she sat down on the steel table in front of the four chairs, and crossed her legs. He noticed she was still not bad looking but he cleared those thoughts off his mind, yet he thought he saw her smirk. Was that real too?

The nin beside her stiffened under his glare, she giggled. "Don't you worry much, Uchiha-san has always been like that, it is not personal." She said and he looked at her with a blank face, he was writhing inside, who the hell did she think she was?

She sighed, "Let's get this over with, Alright? I need to be somewhere else…" she paused in order to look at the watch on her wrist, "By dinner time. So let's get this business started… seems your platoon was caught by the Fire Country border, care to explain why you were there?" she said as simple as it sounded and he glared at her tone.

_What the fuck is wrong with her, she should have squealed or some shit like that, and there is no way that I'm going to suddenly tell her I was resting after killing nii-san_

She rose an eyebrow and stood up, handing the manila folder over to the nervous boy. "Hold this, please" and with that sentence, she walked over to Suigetsu who was beside him, looking as grim as he could. As she knelt down in front of his commarade, his glare intensified.

Her hands glowed green and she had barely passed her fingers over his face when the swelling disappeared and he gave her a suspicious look. "Don't take it the wrong way, I do not like physical torture. Besides, I already know all I need to know about you four", she smiled at the blue-ish man and laughed freely at his face.

She turned around to sit back down, not bothering to turn to face the man beside her she said in a confident voice which seemed to make him shake from the center of his chest, "Take note of this, nin-san. It will go in their records," she paused, "The rogue nin captured before our eyes are in respective order, Uchiha Sasuke, a former ninja of the Country hidden in the Leaves, beside him are Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. All respective Orochimaru pawns."

She paused to look at what must have been my glowering face, her voice softened, "Uchiha Itachi is dead, killed recently by Uchiha Sasuke. Threats eliminated", and that was when he blanked. How the fuck did she know all of this?

It was when she stood up slowly, that he noticed she was glowing.

* * *

She did not want to break into his head, but it was necessary in order to fulfill her assignment, it was part of her job and damn she would be if she fell again for the man that glared at her at the moment. She was truly sorry, but nothing came between her and her work, nothing except Sanyu. But _only_ him.

Her eyes did not shift from their position on his own eyes, the glare he was giving her was not absolute, he was not intending to patronize his hate for her, he was just surprised. And she could not blame him, surprising others had been her mayor forte for the past years now, and it was something she could always rely on, so far.

She smiled warmly at them, "Is there anything else you desire to share with us, Uchiha-san?" he was glaring at her harder now, she could feel the radiating waves of displeasure rolling off him and she shook her head. "Ne, Always the same thing? Radiating waves of discontent? And here I thought we had matured from that point" she sighed and rose, just as she was healing the quiet Juugo, her arm started glowing on its own. She raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn't catch her ex-teammate look.

As soon as she closed her eyes for a second, the message in her mind was read by her shishou's booming voice, "Sakura, finish quickly. Sanyu had a… little accident and he's crying for you, and he won't stop even though Shizune tried giving him candy but all he keeps doing is being quiet and for Kami's sake! I am not a frickin' babysitter! And I don't know how to control children! Just get your ass here, NOW". she roared and she could feel her heart slowing down to an antagonizing pace.

Being in her own blinded panic, she also missed the way all the other nin in the room looked at her, without a word, she turned and addressed the young man with a tight voice. "Take care of them, I… have to go" she turned to look at the double way glass. She narrowed her eyes, "Family emergency, a very important person need my help".

With a quick look at Team Taka, she did a sarcastic salute and smiled quickly before worry took over her eyes, clouding her sense. After that, her speed made her disappear in a blink. After that, the day went in a blur.

* * *

That was it, the way she sounded so concerned about however that special person pissed him off, in a way that did not arouse him at all. Well, maybe a bit but because he was frickin' 19. Hormones tend to rule his world, but he had learnt to control. His hand being his only and best friend for years, now.

He sighed, god dammit, he couldn't believe how he had reacted towards her. The way her skin grazed his and made him come alive. It was far too tempting, too innocent of her side but when she said those things. God dammit, It made it hard to breath, but he had to control himself. He was indeed in a room with two interrogators, as surprising as one seemed.

Still being watched by an unknown number of other specialized nins whose jobs were to find out everything about him. No matter the actions for that purpose. And he smirked bitterly as he recalled the blurred actions that he had done in order to finally complete one of his goals. He had killed the man who had destroyed his life, and as he chains were tightened around his arms, not a wince gave them a reason to believe he cared.

The situation he had been put in made him re-think the matters at his hands, sakura had sparked something within him that dozens of women had tried to achieve. And he would be damned if he lost that feeling again.

He smirked arrogantly at the anbu that most definitely were looking behind the glass. It was on.

He waited, and it was then, when the bastards came to get him that he knew exactly where he was going, after all. It was time for his fate to be decided.

* * *

She smiled at the boy that clung to her arms, she could still feel the blinded panic that she had felt a pair of hours ago, imagine her relief when she apparated into the Hokage's tower just in time to see Sanyu being bandaged of what seemed a broken arm.

He had healed him and sang him to sleep in her arms, he was such a strong boy, barely five and a half years old. His brown hair tickled her exposed neck and his little nose rubbed against her clavicle bone and she stifled a laugh, he was just too cute. He was smart for his age, almost being called a prodigy child, which she had laughed at, she had always been modest but her friends only shook their head at her. She was much too modest, and kind hearted fir her own good.

She sighed as she calmly walked towards the exit door, she had been searching through his chakra system for anything wrong, and that was when he whole body tensed. He had been asleep for far too long and now she knew why, she wished she would have found this problem sooner.

With a chakra infused hand, she took away the problem in a quick matter of minutes, but her anger was still there. And she knew exactly who to blame, that psycho bitch that had tended him. And she did not mean the nice Shizune, oh no.

Before combusting from her own madness, she had the decency to find Shizune and ask her to watch the sleeping boy for a couple of minutes, which the older woman had gladly accepted to Sakura's mind, but she had no time for that, with a quick nod, she left the pediatrics area.

With a blank face, a slight stomp in every step and her fists clenched and unclenched, she went to the ER area, and with a quick paging, she called for her victim, she did not even grin madly when the loudspeaker called her name.

She stalked to Tsunade's office, giving her enough time to reach the office with a fearful face, she knew it. And she loved it, because anyone who _dared_ breach protocol and/or hurt her Sanyu. Her face was still blank and she could read everyone's mind along the way. Everyone knew that when Dr. Haruno had a blank face on, it was better to stay clear of her way. Or die with her wrath.

The problem was that no one really knew who was the receiver of such pain, but whatever the person had done must have done something bad. And they were glad when she passed along.

She did not care, nor did she want to. She wanted to send that bitch to hell, and she would durely do it. Because nothing was better than seeing that idiot's face in Tsunade's personal interrogation room. Her face became even more wicked when she heard her thoughts.

_Oh Shit, it's Haruno-the-bitch_._ I'm dead_ and she mentally answered, yes, you are.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter? Liked it? Loved it? hated it? I'm kind of dissapointed in myself, I thought this story would have more reviews but either way, Thank you! those who bothered(: **

**Sakura was glowing? Yes, you'll fin out why later.**

**And while we're at it, Sanyu knows Sakura is his older sister, but being at a huge age difference, and her being the only female in his family and life, he is prone as to acting like she was his mother, and her an anxious mother hen.**

**R&R please! Love,**

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


	3. Do You get it yet?

_**Ad Lucem**_

**" In order to get what you want out of life: Decide what you want"**

_I wish you knew how I know_

_ What you dreamed about_

_What your thoughts revolved around_

_and how much I wish you knew_

_That I wished to not know anymore._

* * *

She tried hard to keep her anger in check because she knew she was far too close for her liking to snapping, and the woman in front of her was trembling in fear but she tried disguising her unmistakable fear by shock and plastered that face on, the one she loathed. Of superiority.

She knew herself she was being tapped, because even when the room was supposed to be without use, it was being recorded 24/7 and she would have to be very careful with her actions.

In her feminine and unscarred hands she held a folder. A simple and yellow manila folder, which ironically held the entire career of the woman she was currently looking at.

"Mahaji Liu, age; 29, occupation; nurse," she paused and raised an eyebrow at what was on the text, all acting but the woman still trembled at her raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes?" Liu cleared her throat and clenched her fists as she neared and sat on the metal chair in front of her, "Tell me Liu-_san_, is it a normal occurrence for you to blow protocol and ignore a patient's chart for possible allergies?" she said, controlling the pitch in her voice and clearly frightening the nurse.

"No, Haruno-sama! I would never do that!" Liu had said but her mind betrayed her, the swift and yet plausible turmoil was there, '_Shit, how did the she know? Was it about the crying brat earlier? Damn it, now I'm dead!' _and she grinned wickedly at her.

"We both know that is not true Liu-san, and let me tell you I am not fond of people who defy protocol and jeopardize lives for their own egoistical purposes", she stated, earning a squeak from the woman.

Sakura knew she was a kick-ass medic, that saving lives was what she did but the fact that she could get the truth out of people served a higher purpose in saving lives. And that was how she had started off into helping out in the Interrogation and Intelligence units.

She narrowed her eyes at the bitch in front of her, "Liu-san, I am therefore informing you of your unemployement. I am firing you from Konoha General Hospital, and this incident will go in your file. Your uniform and access cards are to be left with security in tops ten minutes. Have a nice day and if I see you in these facilities in more than the mentiones ten minutes. I will have to resort to force, are we clear?"

The shocked nod she received made her grin and rise from her seat, just as she was leaving the room and a couple of Jounin Shinobi were entering the parameters to escort the woman out of the premises, she turned around, "Oh, and the brat you gave the shot of insulin hours ago, which caused a grave allergic reaction, is my son" and with that she left.

A smile on her face and a sleeping Sanyu in her arms, she walked home under the Spring breeze.

* * *

She must have been on her nth cup of sake that afternoon because in front of her was Sasuke Uchiha, the missing nin and ex-pupil of the Snake Sannin, being escorted by Black Ops into her office and being wired and tied to the chair along with three other unknow individuals.

One Shinobi, who was being glared at by Uchiha, handed her the folder with the information she needed to know before interrogating the criminals herself. "Hokage-sama, Sakura-sama already interrogated the prisioners and found no current threats from the Uchiha traitor." She snorted at that, of course she didn't.

But she had learned to trust Sakura with that little gift of hers, it came handy when dealing with headaches such as the Uchiha.

"Alright, contact Sakura and bring her here, will you? I want to know if this traitor brat is lying to me", and she waved a hand while reading the rest of the file. Interesting stuff in here, she thought.

"Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan left early from her office," she narrowed her eyes at Shizune, "And why is that?" why would her student do that? Shizune looked at the prisioners and then quickly shuffled over to me.

"She was very upset over a matter in the staff, and a nurse was fired and escorted by a couple of out Jounin Shinobi. It appears Sanyu was given a letal amount of insulin by the very same nurse and Sakura-chan did not respond well to it", she snorted once more and watched Shizune mutter away, why was she whispering? Oh yeah, prisioners in the room.

I discharged the fact we had traitors in the room, they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, and so she turned to Shizune, "Of course she did, Shizune. No one would react kindly to the manslaughter of their kid", she rolled her eyes but caught the glimpse of the Uchiha brat tensing up?

Was that right, was he actually angry at her words? But Sanyu was not really Sakura's kid! …. But he didn't know that! She chuckled to herself and waved Shiznune to go away while she dealed with the kids in front of her.

She sighed and rose from her seat behind her paper stacked desk, "So Uchiha, how old are you? 18, 19 maybe?". No reaction, not much unusual so she turned the pressure up, "I already know everything I need to know from Sakura's report. She actually handled your capture pretty alright", she paused and watched him tense.

"But that much was expected from Konoha's Sweetheart, with a kid and all, why would she still be hung up on the scumbag who betrayed her in order to search for power when she has all the men in the country at her mercy?" she snapped her fingers and laughed out loud at the live entertainment this kid was.

His jaw was so tense, it looked like it would pop anytime soon and he was as tense as an iron pole if not more, she chuckled at the red headed woman beside him, who was seething at the Uchiha's reactions.

"What about them? They look like a copy of Team 7, or at least she does. Were you that lonely, Uchiha? That you had to pick up a copy of Sakura to fuck mercilessly during your journey?" the redhead snarled, and the Uchiha's eyes shone with hate.

"OR was she not good enough either?" and she watched with a wise smirk as the final snap came and instead of Sasuke Uchiha snapping, the red head did. And she snapped big time too. "What the fuck you old hag! I am going to kill you, you hear me? I am no replacement for anyone! Sasuke-kun would never do that to me! I am his future wife!" and she panted away at her rather annoying speech.

She was chuckling to herself when she remembered this was not loyal nin of her village, but rogue nin that had to be questions and her eyes steeled. "Alright girl, I'm only interested in getting to know this young man who Naruto keeps talking about, after all he must be a hell of a man to do all he did. And that's why I'm considering letting you come back to the Village. With a punishment of course" and she watched the priceless reaction of the man with far too much enjoyment.

* * *

What the fuck? Sakura had a fucking kid! What was that! She was supposed to wait for him and there she was, fucking around with anyone? What had happened to her?

And then Karin had to be a bitch and start screeching at the hag who happened to be the Hokage to the village where the woman he lusted after lived, not to mention the obnoxious acquaintance of his. He was fucking trying to get out, couldn't she just shut up?

But was what that again? Was he being offered a chance to live in this pitiful Village? His eyes narrowed at the womanly form of the hokage's and all he could think of was her. And her stupid son. And the man who was the kid's father. And how much he wanted to make him suffer.

But he could not do that yet, at least not illegally. He wanted the man to writhe in fear at him, and the only chance he had to do that was by staying in the pitiful Village…

"What do you have in mind?" he all but bit at her and the hag and she just chuckled to herself, she kept talking but he only picked up the important stuff as "Probation for a year and a half" "No training for 6 months" "Anbu escorted", and he nodded.

"Alright Uchiha, as of now you are again a loyal member of Konoha, Do you accept?" it was his turn to speak and he nodded and even though it was not necessary, he knew this was official.

"Hai" and after the whole show, he couldn't miss the bitch Karin's surprised face, Suigetsu's all-too-knowing smirk and Juugo's smile. Fuck them, he needed to find the man who had fucked Sakura before he did. And he would find him.

* * *

She smiled at the giggling Sanyu, boy was he filled with energy! A couple of hours ago he was sleeping soundlessly and now after his five hour nap (which she couldn't disrupt due to his angelic face while he slept, it made her feel guilty) he was just so excited to have a movie night/ sleepover with 'Uncle Naruto' and 'Uncle Sai', and that's how anyone would find them.

Sanyu wearing his favorite 'Cars' movie pijamas, with ruffled hair and his teddy under his right arm and a huge grin on his face, Naruto and Sai in only their boxers and her wearing a bra under her black tank and a pair of shorts with knee-high socks.

A couple of years ago, when this odd tradition had started, she had been appalled at her teammates choice of clothing but as time passed, with some horrible blushing fits from her part, she had grown accustomed to their lack of clothing.

And with that they all found themselves in a tangle of bodies on her living room floor and couch, with the lights off and the TV glowing eerily as it played the everlasting 'Cars' Disney movie which she had gotten at a civilian village a couple of months ago and Sanyu had loved it instantly.

Sakura head and hair were sprawled over Sai's stomach and her legs on top of Naruto's legs, who was rather comfortable with his head on a couple of pillows and Sanyu was on her body, his head resting on her chest and Sai was in the same position as Naruto, and as weird as it looked, it was comfortable.

Although it was time to spend with her family as she considered her teammates, she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke Uchiha and their earlier encounter. She frowned as she recalled his thoughts, so much pain there, and then pride for the killing of his brother.

But what she didn't expect was the sudden thoughts of her, which were surprisingly rather mature from him, as in an R rated mature way. Sasuke Uchiha thinking of Sakura Haruno that way? He really had changed and maybe, not for the good. For now, she'd just have to find out what was going to become of his future, and hopefully he would stay away from them.

Don't get her wrong, if it wasn't for Sasuke and his betrayal, she would have never found herself this way. She would have never found herself as strong as she was and she wouldn't have become the Sakura Haruno she was now.

But the peek inside his mind had provided her information that she hadn't been expecting, he still thought of her as the girl who had screamed a declaration of love years ago, and what scared her is that somewhere deep in her, she still cared for him.

She might not be in love with him anymore, but she still loved him, as a friend would. And it hurt to know that, because she didn't want to. But she would remain loyal to her believes and she would think of this later, Sanyu was giggling into her chest and she laughed too.

This was the few chances they had to spend as a family and she would enjoy it. she'd think of Sasuke later.

* * *

**Hello there! Thank you for puting up with me while I had a writer's block, but don't you worry, I am updating ALL my uncomplete fics! and I will be taking it to another level soon enough.**

**So what do you think? Was Sasuke too mellow in this chapter? Well you know what they say, quiet people are the worst ;) or something like that! LOVE YOU GUYS! Read & Review please and thankyouokaybye.**

_**WobblyWallyIsInLove**_


	4. Surprises in small boxes

_**Ad Lucem**_

Summary: The very same night Sasuke had left her on a bench, her whole life was thrown upside down. "My leaving hurt you", she shook her head with a sigh, "You'll never learn, it was nothing about you. Shut up and let me tell my story".

Rated: M (**Explicit content ahead)**

Couples: **SasuSaku **(Other included)

Disclamer: Naruto does not belong to me, So no nagging. Beware of Spoilers!

00

00

She woke up before she actually opened her eyes, and it took all her determination to will herself to leave her human bed, somehow during their nap Naruto had ended up halfway under her and she was partially on top of Sai, with Sanyu still on her chest sound asleep.

She took a pillow that rested innocently beside her foot and did the old switching trick, gently putting the small boy on the plaid plush before tip toeing into her room.

Her hair was easily a birds' nest and she bit her lip to not groan out loud. She was sure as hell not as vain as she used to be when she was a genin but it was painful and unnecessary to go through this every morning.

Every time this happened, she got herself more worked up and she always ended up almost deciding to cut her hair short with a kunai that she found around the house but every single time she was even remotely close to actually doing it, something distracted her.

If it wasn't Sanyu, or some medical emergency it was some other orange-clad distraction, or a new jutsu to learn. Something always came up and she was growing sickly tired of it. With her jaw clenching in determination, she took a spare kunai she kept under the low table in the hall and walked the extra steps to the bathroom.

In that single moment were she cut the extra weight off the rosy mane, she smiled. Later if she had time she'd try to stop by Ino's to convince her to even it out, but for now it was decent enough to please her eyes.

As if she had been shaken, her eyes turned wide as her mind started going through an extensive schedule she had forgotten to clear for the day, and now she'd have to do all of her previous appointments in _rapido_ mode which was never easy yet not impossible.

Mechanically wetting her toothbrush and cleansing her teeth as she narrowed her eyes, she looked a bit too much like a zombie for her own benefit, the shadows under her eyes clearly expressing her latest stress.

She yawned as she spit the water into the sink and dried her face off, she didn't need to run just yet. She took a spare glance to the living room and grinned when she saw that the boys were still under the delicious sleep she craved.

So she glanced to the clock on the wall beside the wooden cabinets and frowned, she had enough time to shower, make breakfast and drop Sanyu at the Hokage's tower. She sometimes wished he was old enough to enter the Academy, otherwise she feared he'd soon be bored of the dull hallways in the tower.

If she hadn't know the chakra signature that had just flared, she would have been confused, now instead of confusement she only grabbed the kunai she had been using and a few seconds after a quiet knock resounded in the main hall.

She scowled and neared the door in a taut crouch, she was not quite mad yet but not far from it. What was he doing here? She opened the door a couple inches, enough for her to look at the man standing on her front porch. She also detected the faint sparkles of live surrounding him, Anbu was with him. Interesting.

"Sasuke" she nodded and opened the door just enough, she was clearly making a point by resting her body casually against the door, in order to complicate his almost non-existing desire to snoop around her house. Sasuke was the image of indifference as she stood watching him, his pockets were currently the home of his hands and he looked like the handsome aristocrate he was, however she knew better. He seemed to be looking at her now-short hair. She narrowed her eyes at his unreeling mind. "Why are you here?" she asked in a soft yet commanding voice. She had learned that particular tone whilst studying interrogation techniques from Ibiki.

Thousands of images flew through his mind and she tensed at a particular one that kept coming up, her blushing face as she was being kissed roughly by the remaining Uchiha. So that´s what he wanted? She smirked without humour and he narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura" he nodded and remained silent, as if he expected her to say something. Anything. She cocked an eyebrow and shifted her weight to her left leg, clearly waiting. "Sasuke, that's never going to happen. I'm over being an obsessed fan, I'm over the cold impassiveness you seem to radiate" _I'm over you_ she really wanted to say but it didn't seem to come out of her pink lips.

Even if those words hadn't been muttered, he tensed and clenched his fists. "So because some random man decided he was good enough for you, you decided to stoop as low as to let him _touch_ you" as that she breathed in a gasp "because you were trying to get over _me_ you let some shithead _fuck_ you until you got pregnant" she was sure the heat on her cheeks was due to anger.

Her fists were clenched and she was about to retort a nasty answer when she actually got the real answer from him, why he was so pissed. Why he radiated hate in waves.

_You were always supposed to wait for me to come and ask you to marry me. You were supposed to let me love you back._

She wanted to cry, she wanted to hug him and then punch him into oblivion, she wanted him to feel every bone break in his body to feel an ounce of the pain she felt. She wanted to tell him what had happened to her, what happened during his leave.

But this was Sasuke, he was no longer her Sasuke-kun and she was positive he'd never be that boy again. She opened her mouth to let something, _ANYTHING_ be said but an Anbu with a lion mask interrupted her. She recognized his passive chakra and his long hair, she smiled.

"Sakura, I am most sorry to interrupt your…conversation. However I must ask of your assistance with an injury", she narrowed her eyes and let her eyes scrutinize his body professionally. She wanted to slap her palm against her wide forehead for not noticing the faint preference he was giving to his left leg. She quickly let him in and supported his full weight as he sagged towards her.

"Lion, care to tell me what happened? I just healed you!" but never the less guided him to her kitchen and pushed him gently against the counter by the sink, she noticed that Sasuke had let himself in and was now staring at Naruto while the blonde energy ball stared right back.

A small gasp echoed through the area and she glanced as she ripped the pants open with her kunai in hand, it seemed Sanyu had noticed the man she was currently holding. "Oto-chan!" his little feet carried him towards the man and just before he could jump into the man's outstretched arms, Sai took him in his own.

She missed Sasukes's shocked look but she couldn't miss the heavy aura surrounding him, and she didn't blame him. Sanyu had taken an obsessive fascination to Neji Hyuuga a couple of years ago and had considered him a father figure in his life.

"Sanyu-chan, why don't you get me the spare pants in the dresser for Oto-chan?" she smiled at the boy as her chakra-infused hand inspectioned the wound. It was quickly turning purple which indicated a poison and she snapped at Naruto, "Baka, stop glaring at Sasuke. Get me a two bowls with warm water now".

And with that, she started to work on the infected and oozing wound the anbu captain sported on his thigh, ignoring the heavy glare coming from the Uchiha heir to her left.

00

00

He tried hard to keep his temper in check, and he was failing in epic proportions. Sakura was healing him, and her face was near his crotch. If he wasn't entirely drained and under heavy supervision he would have taken her right there and there, without much problem.

Trying to distract himself from nasty thoughts, he looked at the young boy who had ran in with the spare pants, he had brown hair and eyes. His eyes, he noticed, were not white. He couldn't be the Hyuuga's kid, but he looked around seven and as far as he knew Sakura wasn't over 22 herself, could she have gotten pregnant that young?

He couldn't keep his eyes off the boy and it seemed the young annoyance noticed because he turned to look at him, staring with awe. The boy puckered his lips and his brows furrowed together, almost as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

He seemed to find the answer because all of the sudden his face cleared of any puckers and he stared with big brown eyes. Sasuke scowled, what the fuck was he looking at? The boy suddenly came towards him and looked up, he grinned.

"You're oka-san's teammate!" he exclaimed and the dobe frowned behind him, "He was, Sanyu-chan" and he took the extra step to hold the boy's hand. Steering him away from him and towards the other fuckhead, he crossed his arms and stared at the boy who wasn't budging from his spot.

"What's your name?" he asked, and Sasuke remained quiet and let the boy talk, he seemed to have this bright essence about him, like Sakura did. The boy took his hand away from the dobe's and grabbed onto his sleeve with a firm, unwavering fist.

"My name is Sanyu Haruno, I am six years old and I am going to become a great ninja like my oto-chan!" he exclaimed and the Uchiha heir uncrossed his arms, letting his hands rest beside the boy's fist, giving the boy the perfect opportunity to hold onto his hand. The smile he gave him made him blink and he could feel the dobe tensing near him, it seemed every presence in the room tensed up.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha" he said and the boy stared in awe, giving him a sense of comfort. "The book says you beat my oto-chan! You're stronger than my oto-chan then?" he asked in an innocent voice and Sasuke had to refrain himself from scoffing, of course he was stronger.

He looked at Sakura and found her staring at him, it seemed the small spontaneous surgery was over, and she was looking at Sanyu's hand holding his own. He looked down at the boy and Sanyu smiled, he led him towards the living room, taking hold of a book along the way.

"Oka-san once told me you were really strong, Sasuke-san! But Naruto-ojii-san said you were a t.. a teme! And Hokage-sama said you had a pole up you're a!" his innocent words were interrupted by Sakura, a very flushed Sakura. "Sanyu Haruno! Those are very bad words and you know it!"

The boy hunched a bit and bit his lip, "Alright oka-san…" he gave in and looked at Sakura with a pointed look that seemed to make her cross her arms on her… developed chest. His eyes lingered a fraction of a second too long and she cleared her throat.

"Sasuke, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" she asked in a controlled voice and he smirked at ther temper, it seemed she didn't want him there, well too bad for her because he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He shook his head and turned back to Sanyu who was far too interested in showing him the many techniques he had underlined and mastered.

"Sasuke-san my oka-san taught me this one! And ojii-san that one!" his voice drowning in the background, he narrowed his eyes at Sakura and watched her gulp. He would enjoy being a part of the village again.

* * *

**Thank you for putting up with my delay! This concludes chapter 4 of **_**Ad Lucem**_** and hopefully you guys will leave a review for me! **

**I had to include Sanyu's fascination with Neji because I think Neji would make a great father and of course Sasuke-chan needed some competition! Let's see what happens next!**

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


	5. Not who you thought I was

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters but I do own this story.**

**Rating: M**

'_blablabla' is for thoughts_

_blabla is for emphasis_

blablabla is for flashback

00

00

This was very bad for her, Sanyu seemed to be having a great time meeting her ex-teammate and from the thoughts of the latter, he enjoyed pushing her buttons. Sakura knew that two could play this game but she refused to sink to a childish level, besides, she had other things to deal with at the moment.

She turned around and ignored the heated gaze that followed her, "Neji, you should rest now." she paused and bit her lip in a rare moment of indecision, the Hyuuga residence was far too far for him to walk and knowing the proud Hyuuga, he would not stand for being carried. She sighed and turned towards Sai, "Please guide him to the spare bedroom, _gently" _she emphasized.

Sai nodded at her and helped Neji along while she gave Naruto a look, one which clearly transmitted her confusion at the sudden event in her living room.

"Sanyu-chan, why don't we leave Uchiha-san with the Anbu? He must be itching to go to his house and eat something. Aren't you hungry too, akachan?" she hoped he would understand her, but as Sanyu shook his head impatiently, she knew he was still too young for these kind of things.

Sasuke was sending her a look but she didn't even want to know what he was thinking, she really wanted to shut herself off but it was dangerous to be selfish in this situation.

'_She will _not_ push me out of her life, not after I was out of it once.'_

She was caught off guard by his thoughts, but decided to try it. she walked to where Sanyu was sitting and kneeled beside him, taking his attention away from the Last Uchiha for a moment. "Sanyu-chan, I am going to cook something for you to eat, do you want anything special?" a soft smile light up her face and Sanyu smiled back.

Sakura figured that he'd probably want her to make Pork Tonkatsu or warm soba with pork, shrimp and cabbage since those were his favorite meals but was more than surprised when he turned to Sasuke and asked him what _his_ favorite meal was.

Sasuke blinked and then a small smirk appeared on his face, '_I seem to be replacing Hyuuga. Good.'_ He thought, to which Sakura rolled her eyes at. Before Sasuke could speak though, Sakura mumbled "Onigiri, Sanyu-chan… or that used to be it".

Sasuke nodded and Sanyu beamed, "Okaa-chan! You really know what Uchiha-san likes!" to which Sakura squirmed a bit and Sasuke smirked. "Hn" was his only input. She rolled his eyes and stood up, accidentally showing Sasuke some cleavage.

The Anbu were growing restless and Sakura nodded to one of them, "I'll handle him, Anbu-san" and with some hesitation, they left. It wasn't that they didn't trust Sakura, it wasn't that they did not think her powerful enough to stop him, it was more of the concern of Sasuke Uchiha's sudden obedience towards her. They did not know what to make of it.

00

00

Sakura was preparing the Onigiri for Sanyu, Sasuke and Naruto. Sai had left with the Anbu and Neji was resting, but she was concentrating so much in the ingredients that she did not sense him. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she stiffened until the familiar smell reached her nostrils. The familiar scent of pine forest and rain. Sasuke.

The door that connected the kitchen to the hallway was closed and there was no window on it, Sakura knew he was taking a risk here. She relaxed under his touch and continued making him his meal while he pressed his nose against her neck and jaw. She swallowed and swallowed a moan when his nose skimmed a particular spot in her neck, "How did you get here without them knowing?" she asked and he did not pause his sniffing as he answered her.

"Clone, the dobe is still too trusting", his hands made their way to her hips and pulled her towards his hips, the bulge in the front of his pants rubbing against her coccyx and ass. She bit her lip and put down the dough, his circular movements were driving her into arousement and she tried to calm her body's reaction. She could not get aroused here and now, there were too many people around that could catch them!

"Sasuke" she growled and he hissed when she rubbed herself against him hard, his bulge growing until she knew he was impossibly and achingly hard. "We can't, too many people. Sanyu is down the hall and if he walks in…" she was cut off by his demanding lips.

His tongue did wonders to her own, and his kisses seemed to be drugging her. She clenched his shirt and turned around to face him properly, her legs going around his waist and aligning her hot core to his bulge. He broke the kiss to growl and kiss her neck.

"Do not tempt me Sakura. I have not had you for more than two years and I am going to fuck you so hard that you'll regret teasing me" he growled into her ear and she blushed, attacking his lips while commencing a slow, _teasing_ tempo against his hips, to which he moaned.

The moan seemed to bring her back to reality and she hissed, knowing no one had heard them she brought her lips to his ear "Not now, Sasuke-kun. We have been keeping ourselves in check so far, we are not messing this up now" and with that, she pushed him away. Sasuke growled and pulled her back into his chest, "Tonight. I expect you to come to the manner, we have pending business" and she made the mistake of looking into his Sharingan.

She was stuck in her own head, everything was black but she heard his voice perfectly, "I want you to remember the last time we were together. You will keep on cooking while you relive all of this, so you can understand what I have been holding myself from doing, _Sakura"_ and with a touch too low for her immediate gratification, she was stuck in his memories.

00

00

She had not expected to find him in the isolated house in Mist, especially when it was her solo mission to pass around there. The mission had been requested by an unknown civilian, and Sakura realized how stupid she had been. There was no civilian in need of healing, it was him. She looked around, a kunai in her hand and in a tensed, fighting position.

"Sakura" he said, and it seemed to roll off the walls and echo. She tried not to shiver but the voice.. it was a sensual baritone that made her ache in places that had never felt empty until then. "Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled and tried to find the location of her ex-teammate.

A blur behind her and she moved in time to dodge a large Fuuma shuriken, she growled and her fifteen year old body tensed. She tried to find him among the shadows, "Explain why I was called here, Uchiha" her voice turned icy. She would not be the weak fangirl he left behind, not now.

Suddenly, she was thrown into a wall and dust flew everywhere, blinding her momentarily. A body was pushed against her and she tried to keep her body from lashing, panicking would do her no good. The warm body pushed itself against her and she bit her lip, the body tensed and hissed. "Stop that Sakura. Annoying", she narrowed her eyes and lashed out, wriggling against his body, trying to reach any weapon. Her senbons or her kunai. But he growled, and she paused. 

Sweat trickled down his forehead and she frowned, he looked feverish. One hand escaped his hold and touched his cheek sofly, momentarily freezing him. "Sasuke-kun… you have a fever" and he closed his eyes at her cool touch. His hips meshed against hers and he slowly starting moving them, making her gasp. Her eyes widened.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?" she asked when she felt a sudden bulge against her most private place. She was no stranger to human anatomy but she had never had this kind of experience before! She bit her lip in an attempt to not moan out loud from his ministrations but noises still escaped her throat and he growled in approvement.

His lips made a slow trail down her neck and into her chest when her hand grasped his shirt, he looked into her emerald eyes and smirked. "You'll regret this?" he asked in a momentary pause and she blinked, closing her eyes and shyly rubbing back against his erection. His sudden hiss empowered her and she continued her movement with furrowed brows and teeth biting her lips.

"Sasuke-kun!" she moaned when the rubbing increased and his thumbs rubbed her nipples through her shirt, it was getting to be too much for her inexperienced body and she felt herself moisten. Suddenly, his hands lowered and lifted her skirt, his thumb stopping at her shorts hemline. 

He placed her legs back on the floor and pulled down her shorts, throwing them aside and lifting her chin to kiss her. His tongue invading her mouth and making her clench her legs in order to try to relieve some of the pressure. Her hands crept into his hair and his hands crept down to her ass, pulling her upwards and against his hips, rubbing his growing bulge against her naked flesh.

He walked towards the door along the hallway and pushed her against the wall, his right hand reaching down to her private area, finding the small button instantly and lazily rubbing in a circular motion. She bucked under his attention and he smirked into the kiss, finding her mewls annoyingly seductive. 

His eyes opened halfway as he continued to look at her reactions under half-masted eyelids, his eyes watching her every movement. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was now riding his hand with all her inexperience and he broke the kiss to mumble against her lips. 

"Open your eyes, Sakura. Watch me **fuck** you" and when she did, her eyes were no longer emerald green, but instead they were honeydew green and he licked his lips at their closeness, he could see specks of gold in her eyes and his thumb increased its tempo to a maddening fast pace.

He watched her eyes widen and when she was shutting them, he stopped. Her eyes opened quickly and she pressed herself against his hand, pouting and desperate for her own finish. "Watch me" he repeated in a husky voice and she nodded and before she could ask him to continue, his thumb picked up its previous pace.

Her body was nearing its completion, he knew. Her muscles were quivering and without a warning, his long forefinger entered her and with a come-hither motion, she froze and her moans echoed off the walls, his hand stopped and he threw her on the bed, quickly lowering himself between her legs to suck whatever was left. His tongue brought her to a second orgasm before she could fully calm her body from her first one. 

Her eyes watched him as he untied his pants, she would not regret any of this.

00

00

She blinked as she was thrown out of the genjutsu and realized that only ten minutes had passed and the Onigiri was almost done. She blushed and clenched her legs from the inmense pleasure he had brought her. He wanted her tonight, and she would not fight him.

She had been his for years now, and no one would stop him from making her his now that he was back in he Village. She smiled, Sanyu would have another father figure and she would have her lover back. Seemed like pretending time would be over now, she could finally free herself from all the tension of pretending to be someone she was not.

And for now, she was Sakura Haruno. Shinobi of Konoha, adoptive mother and older sister of Sanyu Haruno, and lover of Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**This concludes the fic "Ad Lucem"! I really wanted to make it a bit different since mostly everyone expected them to be in a hate/love relationship and stuff but actually, Sakura was a little tease this whole time!** **Thank you all for being with me all this time and hopefully you won't hate me that much for ending it this way :)**

_**WobblyWally**_


End file.
